


Tragically Blue

by enoughiamagod



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Tragic Danish Boyfriends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamlet - Freeform, Legally Blonde, M/M, Other, Shakespeare, Well - Freeform, crossovers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoughiamagod/pseuds/enoughiamagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet meets Legally Blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragically Blue

**Author's Note:**

> do not own  
> just a fun writing exercise

Ophelia had invited him out to dinner and he had accepted. It was their senior year at a prestigious university in LA, and they were celebrating the fact that they were almost done. She was a global studies major, a serious-minded woman with law aspirations and legs that went for miles and Hamlet had met her in his freshman GE and fallen head over heels. They’d dated all four years, Hamlet and Ophelia, and the stirrings of _marriage?_ came from their friends and families along with graduation cards and checks.

Hamlet had bought a ring, a simple band of silver. He was going to ask her tonight, going to wife the beautiful girl who looked at him from the doorway with exasperation.

“We’re going to be late,” she says, moving from foot to foot, gorgeously dressed. He pulls on a dress shirt, _blue_ , and follows her to the car.

The restaurant she’s picked is one of the simpler ones in Westwood, small and cozy, advertising seafood and sushi. They settle in and order, and every time Hamlet looks at her, he feels the weight of the ring in his pocket, and his heart flutters.

She looks at him, big brown eyes, and says _we need to talk_ and he nods. They do, he has the ring, oh, he is ready but she’s forming words even as he thinks this. _I’m breaking up with you._

The world dims out. Everything feels removed, blurry.

“But you can’t,” he cries. “I bought a ring.” And he pulls it out and drops it on the table where it shines among the glasses, like a promise. “I bought a ring.”

“Please, don’t cry,” she says. “I just…I just need someone serious.”

“I’m serious,” he cries. “I bought a ring, look how serious I am! I love you, I love you, I love you, how could you…” His voice catches. She looks embarrassed.

“Stop, please, Hamlet, just stop.”

“I’m seriously in love with you,” he says, again. He has nothing else to say.

She leaves him, there, staring at the ring on the table, turning over the promises in his mind, and when he leaves, he does not emerge from his room for a week.


End file.
